With the development and progress of science and technology, some companies that need to handle large amounts of cash mostly use a paper money processing machine to implement some actions, such as inspecting, one-hundred-separating and bundling, in which one important aspect is to stack multiple banknotes tidily. At present, a tidying mechanism of most paper money processing machines cannot be applicable to all the banknotes, this is because only one fixing baffle plate is provided in the length direction of the paper money in the tidying mechanism, which cannot meet the requirement for tidying multiple types of banknotes. As described in the Chinese Patent Application for utility model No. 200520023084.7, the tidying range in the length direction of the banknote is limited by the stroke of a push plate, while the tidying range in the short-side direction is limited by the movement range of an electromagnet, a lever or the like, thereby only tidying a single type of banknote. In order to meet the requirement for tidying banknotes with different lengths, it usually needs to mount limit devices at a banknote entrance (or a banknote separating inlet) when tidying multiple banknotes. When tidying multiple types of banknotes, these limit devices need to be adjusted manually, and generally to be operated only after the device is opened, so that the operation is not enough convenient. Furthermore, the mounting of the limit devices at the banknote entrance (or the banknote separating inlet) does not facilitate the optimization of the arrangement of components and wastes useful space in the machine body.